


Can You Make Me Some Coffee?

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: “Can you make me some coffee?“ “What do I get in return?” “My lips"Prompt came from a prompt list on Tumblr.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Can You Make Me Some Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You sighed in content as you snuggled into Carol’s arms. Carol had just gotten home the night before from a month long mission off world. For the whole month you haven’t been able to talk to your girlfriend which worried you, but you knew she could take care of herself. 

Finally being able to be in her arms again felt amazing. Whenever Carol went on missions whether it be a few days or longer it felt like a part of you was gone. That part of you being Carol, she was your other half.

Carol’s eyes slowly fluttered open, once she saw you she smiled. “Morning baby.”

“Morning babe.” You smiled and leaned in, capturing her lips in a loving kiss. 

Carol smiled into the kiss and pulled you closer, she rolled over so you were laying on top of her. “I missed you (Y/N).” 

“I missed you too Carol, so much.” You rest your forehead against hers.

“Baby?” Carol said after a little while. You pulled away so you were looking at her. _**“Can you make me some coffee?”** _

You hummed _._ “I don’t know. _**What do I get in return?”**_ You smirked.

_**“My lips.”**_ Carol smirked as well.

“I think I can work with that.” You kissed her cheek before getting off of her and making your way to the kitchen.

You started making Carol some coffee when you felt something brushing against your leg. You looked down and smiled. “Morning Goose.” You knelt down to pet her.

Once Carol’s coffee was done you made your way back to the bedroom, Goose following you. When you walked into the bedroom you gave Carol her coffee.

Carol took the coffee and smiled before kissing you. You smiled and hummed into the kiss. Once you pulled away you got back into bed, you snuggled into Carol’s side.

Goose jumped onto the bed and went over to Carol, she laid down on her lap. Carol started petting Goose with her free hand. Carol kissed your temple and let out a sigh in content. It was good to finally be home.


End file.
